Long catheters are commonly introduced into blood and other vessels during numerous medical procedures. In some procedures, accurate placement within vessels is important and desirable. Generally, guidewires are first inserted into the vessel so that the distal end of the guidewire is at the desired position to be treated. Catheters are provided with a suitable lumen into which the proximal guidewire end is inserted and the catheter is slid over the guidewire or stylet to the desired position.
In addition to difficulties associated with accurate, reproducible catheter placement, handling and manipulation of the catheters in an operating room environment can become unwieldy. Guidewires can create confusion about their use and may be a potential source of contamination during insertion. The need for maintaining sterility and reducing vessel damage during insertion is of concern.